RWBY Avengers!
by ThatOneMuteGuy
Summary: When a new threat is attacking the world, its up to a team of the most unlikely heros to save world, and maybe argue after the battle!
1. The Scarlet-Spider!

**A quick side note before we start**

 **THE GOOD GUYS!**

 **Ruby-Spider-man**

 **Weiss-Iron Man**

 **Blake- Black Widow**

 **Yang-Hulk**

 **Jaune-Winter Soldier**

 **Norra-Thor**

 **Pyrrha-Captain America**

 **Ren-Hawkeye**

 **Winter- War Machine**

 **Qrow- Falcon**

 **Ozpin- Nick Fury...BITCH!**

 **Glynda- Hill**

 **BAD GUYS**

 **Cinder Fall- Loki!**

 **Mercury-Shocker**

 **Neo- Unknown…**

 **Roman- Green Goblin**

 **White Fang- Street Thugs**

 **Setting- NYC and Queens… I guess**

 **Well without further waiting here is RWBY Avengers!**

Ruby sat in her desk in midtown high school, staring off into space. She wanted to go out there and be...The Scarlet Spider!, but she was stuck in class. Ruby felt her phone go off and saw that The Iron Maddin and War machine have saved the city from yet another bomb.

Whenever those two save the city, they are praised as heroes, but when I saves the city, they call me a menace and have the whole city on my case, Ruby thought to herself. She stared at the board and began to write down the problem and solved it within a second. She raised her hand and she got the problem right. She quickly packed up as the bell rang and Ruby sat outside to eat her lunch.

" Finally...now to have a little alone time." Ruby said biting into her sandwich. All the sudden she felt something tingle in the back of her head, and knew something was coming at her. Ruby moved her head with such speed and dodged a spitball. She turned around and saw the resident school bully, Cardin Winchester looking at her.

" What's wrong freak? Did I scare you?" He teased. Ruby wanted to throw his ass through the wall with her new power, but knew it wasn't right. She sat down, only to discover that her sandwich was on the ground and was not edible. She frowned and went back inside and went back to class. Ruby was given a literal mountain of homework, cuz she was the smartest student at the school and behind her was her best friend Penny.

Ruby walked out her school, with homework done and was ready to save the day! She quickly ducked into a ally and took her backpack off and unzipped the first back, to reveal a computer and charger. She then opened a secret area in the bag, to reveal a red and black suit. Ruby quickly stripped down to her underwear and put the suit on. She then grabbed the mask and put it on...and from that second onward she was now THE SCARLET SPIDER! She grabbed her web shooters and webbed her bag to the nearby roof top, before swinging away.

Ruby looked down at the city from very high up, and saw no one doing wrong. She continued to swing around until she felt her phone go off. She landed on a nearby rooftop and pulled her mask up, only revealing her mouth, she answered it and was surprised to see who was calling.

" Hey kiddo its me. I'm staying late again to help around at the office, dinner is in the fridge and I will be home around 11:34pm..at max. Is your homework done?" Qrow asked

" Yes dad, it's done...stay safe, and no drinking!" Ruby said back.

" No promises kiddo, stay safe...and I love you."

" I love you too." Ruby said before hanging up and swinging through the city again. She quickly swung around a corner and saw the Iron Maddin and War machine standing there, taking autographs. She swung over head and caught the attention of the two, who looked at eachother.

It must be nice to be appreciated, Ruby thought to herself, before the tingling sensation came back, but instead of being in the back of her head...it was engulfing her entire head. She quickly detached her web line and fell onto a nearby building. She turned around and saw the two Ironclad people right there.

"Can I help you two?" Ruby asked. The Iron Maddin raised her arm and looked at Ruby.

" By orders of the NYC Police, I order you to stand down and give up!" She said

" What did I do to deserve this?" Ruby yelled out

" You are a public menace and need to be brought in!"

" Don't tell me you read the Daily Bugle! It's all garbage and it makes me look like the criminal. All I do is help people and this is what I get in return, being arrested!" Ruby said

" We talked to many people, and they all said the same thing about you. Now give up." Iron Maddin said walking towards the young girl. Ruby would rather die than go to jail, so without any hesitation she webbed The Iron Maddin to the ground and shot a web ball at War Machines face plate, blinding her. Ruby then swung away as fast as she could and was able to reach her family's apartment without being seen.

She crawled through her bedroom window and climbed on the ceiling to shut her door, before dropping down. She pulled off her mask and fell onto her bed and looked at the posters of the Iron Maddin. After this encounter, she now had a dislike for the hero, and took down all the posters of her and threw them in the trash.

"Well, so much for a nice meeting." Ruby said taking off her suit and hiding it in the back of her closet. She walked out of her room in her pajamas and opened the fridge door to find the left overs and a note from Qrow

 _ **Enjoy kiddo- Dad**_

Ruby smiled as she placed the food in the microwave and waited for it to finish warming up before eating it like a pig. After her dinner, she sat down on the couch and watched the news and the first thing that popped up was

 _ **The menace known as the Scarlet-Spider has attack the Iron Maddin and War Machine today after robbing a bank.**_

" That is such bullshit! I never attacked them, they tried to arrest me for something I never did and when did I rob a bank!" Ruby said throwing the remote across the room." If I'm going to be made a public menace, then why did I ever become a hero...oh I know , how about to save the people who can't be saved!"Ruby said grabbing the remote and changing the channel and laying down on the couch. After about an hour or so something dawned on her, she forgot her backpack. She shrugged it off and fell asleep on the couch, waiting to see what tomorrow has in store for her.

 **Author's notes.**

 **Hey guys! I had this really cool idea for a story and here it is! I will be uploading this regularly alongside RWBY Knights! I hope you enjoyed reading this new story, and as alway I will see you in the next chapter!**


	2. The team list

Ruby woke up early the next day and got dresses for school. She walked to the kitchen and opened up the fridge to make some waffles and toast. Ruby placed the waffles in the microwave and the toast in the toaster and waited for them to be done. Qrow walked out and went straight to the fridge where he pulled out some orange juice and poured him and Ruby a glass, before sitting down at the table.

"Hey kiddo, you sleep well?" Qrow asked.

"Somewhat, so what did you do at work?"

"Worked…"

Ruby chuckled at the response and heard the microwave finish and pulled out her waffles and drenched them with syrup. Qrow grabbed one and took a monster sized bite out of it, before getting up.

" Well I need to get ready for work, and you need to get ready for school." Qrow said walking away

"Actually...can I stay home today, I don't feel well." Ruby said as she held her stomach. Qrow knew what she was doing and decided to play along.

"Well I don't see why not, but if I let you stay home...you have to do your chores." Qrow said walking up to Ruby and giving her a big grin" So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal! Now what do I do exactly? Do I clean the house, or repaint the living room, again?" Ruby asked.

Qrow laughed and got ready to go to work. As he left, Ruby went to her room and pulled out her costume and looked at it. She slipped it around to the backside and grabbed her web-shooters and made herself a little cape, with hoodie attachment and stuck it on the shoulder, so it would stay in place even if she was swinging through the city. Ruby put on her suit and jumped out her window, and quickly attached a web line to a building, and began to swing away. Ruby went to the building where she webbed her backpack too, and it was still there. Ruby sat down on the roof and pulled out her phone and opened her custom made app, that could pick up police scanners and have the ability to hear what was happening. All the sudden she heard a loud boom and looked in the sky and saw the Iron Maiden and War Machine flying by, no doubt looking for her after what she did to them yesterday. She watched them from behind a AC unit and watched them fly away.

* * *

The Iron Maiden was in a bad mood as it was, having been webbed to the ground by a vigilante and losing a possible lead on a case she was working on. War Machine flew next to her and they both rocketed towards the Schnee Duct Company tower and they both flew into a side entrance and landed in front of a elevator. The Maiden pulled off her helmet, revealing the pilot to be Weiss Schnee. As she stepped into the elevator, robotic arms came out of the walls and began to take her silver and blue suit away piece by piece.

"How are you doing today, Miss Schnee?" A robotic voice said as it was presented from the elevator speaker.

"I don't want to talk about it Jarvis…" Weiss said in a cold tone of voice.

"Don't be so rude little sister, it's not my fault you let that Spider-Girl to get away." Winter said as her suit of armor began to come off.

" I have only myself to blame. I was this close to seeing who was under the mask and I blew it!" Weiss said as she got out of the elevator and was followed by Winter. They walked into the family room and sat down, before putting on the news.

 _ **The masked vigilante known as the Scarlet Spider has assaulted the Iron maddin and War Machine yesterday evening.**_

"Are they still calling me the IRON MADDIN, Its Maiden, not Maddin! Weiss said as she laid on the couch. "They still don't call me the Ice Maiden yet? I think it sounds better than War Machine." Winter said as she joined her sister. Weiss got up and grabbed her laptop and logged into her Email and saw a new message from Ozpin.

 _ **We still have that 'thing we need to talk about…**_

Weiss groaned and walked to the elevator and got suited up in her White and Blue armor and flew off to the meeting point on the Golden Gate Bridge. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and looked at Weiss." It's good to see you again Miss Schnee, now let's get down to business. I want you to find the people on this list and send them to me." Ozpin explained

" Look Oz...I'm not your lost and found person, In the Iron Maiden and Im a hero!"

"Ahh yes, a hero that tries to arrest another hero...how heroic at best." Ozpin simply said as he handed Weiss the list and walked away. Weiss flew home and went straight to her personal study. She pulled out the letter and began to look over it.

"Let's see...Yang Xiao long-Super Strength, ok seems useful. Blake Belladonna-, master assassin...that's great..Pyrrha Nikos- Super soldier? " Weiss said. "Jarvis, search up Pyrrha Nikos please." Weiss asked the AI butler. Within a few seconds it collected all the data it could find.

"Miss Nikos is also better known as Lady Liberty and led the main assault on a Nazi base during WW2. There she and her partner Jaune Arc where able to get on the nuclear warhead that the evil Red Skull launched. Unfortunately the duo gave their lives to stop the warhead from reaching the United States, a statue of Lady Liberty and her partner has been built under the Statue of Liberty." Jarvis said.

Weiss slumped back into her chair and rubbed her eyes." So this is the great hero my grandfather always talked about and who my father wanted me to be, and now Ozpin wants me to bring her back from the dead, I'm not a fucking witch!" Weiss yelled out as she pulled up the list again" lie Ren- Master marksman, Nora Valkyrie- The goddess of thunder...what the fuck, you know what I'm not going to question it anymore, and last but not lease Ruby Rose, cute name- The...Scarlet...Spider…" Weiss read. She could not believe it, how could S.H.I.E.L.D figure out who the spider was before her! Weiss picked up the list and ripped it up before sitting in her chair. She pulled up her computer and searched for the girl and saw that she was still in high school.

 _ **Student- Ruby Rose.**_

 _ **GPA- 5.00**_

Weiss looked at the computer and shut it off. Winter came into the room and sat on the desk" Is everything ok Weiss, it looks like you have just seen a ghost."

"No Winter, I just found out who the spider person is and guess what, she is still in high school!" Weiss said. Winter looked at her and shrugged it off." You are 18 years old Weiss, and she is what, 17 or 16 at the max. So you and her have a lot in common, you're both too young to be doing this stuff and both are really smart."

Weiss looked at her sister and smiled." You have the worst ways to cheer me up don't you?" Weiss said laughing." I do try as your big sister and all"Winter said giving Weiss a hug before leaving to go to bed. Weiss decided that was a good idea and they went to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Here is the next chapter guys, nothing new to say and do**

 **As always, I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Spying

The next day was a nightmare for Weiss. She had to talk to the U.S senate about her 'research' about nuclear weapons. Then she would spend the rest of her time spying on Ruby and seeing what made her tick. Weiss went into the kitchen and poured some fresh coffee and downed it, before going down to her workshop and quickly finished the MRK. 7. " There we go...now we need the paint!" She said. Winter came down and handed her the paint. After the suit was a nice silver and blue, Weiss looked at it and laughed" This is the most advanced suit I have built!" She said. Winter laughed and walked away." Well guess who has to deal with your research deal….me." Winter said. Weiss looked at her and hugged her" I'm...sorry sis, it's just I want to be prepared for a larger threat.." She said. Winter messed her hair up and laughed." I don't mind it, but you owe me...big time!" She said. Weiss laughed and smirked" New suit?" Winter nodded and walked off

After a couple of hours later, Weiss put on her armor and flew around the city, looking for the Scarlet-Spider. She would search for a couple of hours straight and decided to give up, and began to fly home. Weiss landed on a roof and sat down" How can I not find her….she must be really good." She said until a thought came to her head." Its 12:45pm….that's right, she is still in school!" She said jumping up to her feet. Weiss quickly flew to Midtown High and landed on a nearby rooftop and got a great view of the backside of the school. Weiss activated a small drone and flew it towards the school. She piloted it through the school and just as luck would have it, lunch was in session.

Ruby sat down at the steps of the soccer field and began to eat her lunch. Penny sat next to her and they talked about homework and school. Weiss got the drone in close and heard the conversation." So Ruby….catch any bad guys last night?" Penny asked. Ruby laughed and took a bite out of her sandwich and looked at her" No, had to lay low...that Iron Maiden tried to arrest me, so if I stay low, she will give up right?" She said. Penny shrugged and then Ruby felt her head tingle and moved her head and saw a rock going by her. Ruby looked over and saw Cardin looking at her and laughing. " What's wrong freak? Did I scare you?" He said. Ruby looked at him and smirked" I can't hear you! Can you please take your boyfriends dick out of your mouth please?" Ruby said

Weiss laughed and then looked back at the drone feed and saw Cardin walk away. Ruby got up and then helped Penny up." Thanks Ruby...so what are doing later?" Ruby smiled at the orange haired girl " I'm going to head out and see who needs my help...that what heroes do!" She said. Penny smiled and went to her class and Ruby sat under a tree and pulled out a notebook and began to draw in it. Weiss looked at it and saw equation and suit designs. Weiss wrote down the equations and got the same answer Ruby did, and then turned her attention to the young girl and saw she was crying and looking at a photo. The photo was of a young Ruby, and her father and her mother. Weiss ran facial recognition on the girl's face and saw the search results.

* * *

 **Summer Rose- Deceased**

 **Cause of death- Unknown**

 **Age- 32 years of age.**

* * *

Weiss took a deep breath and put her head down" Poor girl, losing her mother at such a young age. Now I see why she does it….Jarvis call the drone back and lets stick around and see what happens." Weiss said.

After class ended, Ruby ran into a nearby ally way and got suited up. She webbed her bag to the roof and swung away. Ruby swung around the city and laughed like a child" This is awesome!" She yelled. Weiss followed her from a distance and monitored her every move, and saw her powers. Weiss was impressed and continued to watch Ruby for a couple of hours, until Winter called her" Hey sis….you know the Spider girl you were talking about, well I see her from her and are you following her?" Winter asked" Only for recon...I want to see her in action." Weiss said

Winter began to laugh" You know Weiss, you could invite her over to your room if you want to see her in action~" Winter teased. Weiss blushed and looked at her over the face call' Your disgusting…" She said before hanging up the call.

Ruby swung to the top of the Empire State Building and landed on the antenna. She looked around and saw a police car chase, and knew what she have to do. Ruby leaped off the antenna and went into free fall, along side the building. As she got closer to the street, she shot a web line to the building, and swung at high speeds. Ruby was able to keep up with the chase and looked ahead of the chase, and saw an elderly woman crossing the street.

" Why does every car chase have that one old lady crossing the street!" Ruby said as she landed on the roof of the car. The thug inside pulled out his gun and fired into the roof. Ruby, using her spider scene, dodge the bullets coming from the roof. Ruby then carefully crawled along the side of the car and webbed the driver side wheel up. The car then began to lose traction, but wasn't stopping any time soon. The thug then pulled the gun and fired at Ruby. Ruby wasn't able to dodge in time and got hit in the leg, causing her to let go of the car and go flying backwards.

Weiss saw this and quickly flew in and caught the young girl. Weiss flew up and put her down on a roof of a nearby building and flew back at the car chase. The car sped up and was only a couple feet from the old lady, when Weiss used herself as a shield and blocked the car from hitting the old lady .Weiss grabbed the car and picked it up over her head and then looked at the old lady.." You ok?" She asked. " You darn hoodlums with your speed and suits and stuff!" The lady said walking away

"Gee, a thanks would be nice.. Weiss said as she put the car down. The thug got out and tried to stumbled away, before falling to the ground. The cops arrived and they looked at The Iron Maiden" Thanks for the help, where did that spider person go?" The head officer asked." She...had to let me handle this, now what was the main cause of this chase." Weiss asked." Well speed racer here stole this car and tried to make a get away. From what people say, he threw something in the trunk of the car before driving away." The cop said.

Weiss walked to the trunk and tore it open with no effort at all, and saw a vial that was labeled **PROTOGEN 12**. Weiss carefully scanned it and saw that it was a element used in a weapon she hasn't seen in a long time. She picked it up and attached it to her back. She flew off and landed next to Ruby and looked at her" Jarvis, scan for life signs." She said After a moment of waiting, a heartbeat was detected and Weiss let out a sigh of relief. She opened the bottom of Rubies mask, only revealing her mouth, and saw that she was breathing slowly. Weiss looked at the gunshot wound and winced at it.

Ruby opened her eyes slowly and saw The Iron Maiden standing over her. She panicked and jumped away, only to kneel down in pain. Ruby looked at her leg and saw a large gash on her leg and then looked at The Iron Maiden" What happened!" She yelled. Weiss looked at her and knelt down next to her" You were chasing a thug in a car and he shot you. Now I'm taking you back to my place, so I can fix you up." Weiss said. Ruby jumped back and looked at her

" No! Then you will know who I am! And how can I be sure I can trust you!" Ruby asked. Weiss retracted her face plate and looked at Ruby with her light blue eyes." Because Ruby Rose, I need your help." She said. Ruby looked at Weiss and then looked at her eyes. They were calm and...scared. Ruby pulled off her mask and looked at Weiss.

Weiss could help but look at Ruby's silver eyes. She had never seen eyes colored like that before. Weiss smiled and took off her helmet and walked up to the young girl. Ruby looked at her and backed harris looked at her and looked down at the roof." I wanted to apologize for trying to arrest you earlier this week, I was only trying to get info from you" She said

Ruby rolled her eyes and shot a web line at Weiss and pulled her closer." I forgive you, but you could have asked me...and thank you for saving me back there." Ruby said blushing. Weiss laughed and nodded, before turning her attention to the next rooftop." Come out, I know your there!" She said.

As she said that a woman landed next to Weiss. She was wearing a black skin tight suit that had a zipper going down the middle and a little kitty head on the beal for the belt buckle. Her hair was black and had yellow eyes. The girl looked at Weiss and then looked at Ruby" So, I see you got her...good work Schnee." The girl said. Weiss looked at her then at Ruby" Ruby, meet Blake Belladonna, or better known as Black Cat!" Weiss said. Ruby gasped and looked at Blake

" Your the Black Cat! I'm a huge fan!" She said. Blake smiled and patted her on the head" Thats cute...I follow your work as well Ruby...and yes I know who you are as well." She said. Ruby looked at Blake and then at her watch" Oh shit! I'm going to miss curfew!" She said limping away, only to have Weiss stop her" Your not going anywhere on that leg. Like I said before, you need to rest and heal...so let's go." Weiss said as she put her helmet back on and extended her arms out to Ruby, who walked into Weiss. Weiss hugged her and Blake jumped on Weiss's back and the three flew off to Schnee Tower.

As Weiss landed on the balcony, she escorted Ruby to the infirmary and Blake sat in the living room, watching TV. Ruby took off her costume and put it aside and laid down on the bed. Weiss came in a short time later and looked at the wound" Well, it went through you, the problem is that it's going to take a week at most to heal….so your staying here for a week." She said. Ruby looked at her and shot up." Hand me my phone...I need to call someone real quick." Weiss pick up Rubies phone and gave it to her. " _Hey Dad, going on a week long field trip, and don't worry I have clothing and money….be safe!_ " ruby sent the text over and then looked at Weiss, who gave her a kind smile and left to allow Ruby to heal and sleep

Weiss walked into the living room and sat next to Blake" So why are you really here Belladonna?" She asked. Blake turned to her and took a deep breath

" The tesseract has been stolen…."

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Well guys here is chapter 3 and we met Blake or should I say Black Cat! I have a announcement to make next chapter about ships, so stay tuned….and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Stolen

**RWBY Avenger Ships!**

 _Bumblebee( Might Change)_

 _White Rose( Might Change)_

 _Noren_

 _Arkos_

 _Ozglyn_

 _Snowbird( Might Change)_

 _Roman X Neo_

 **That's All the RWBY ships…..for now...anyway, enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _15 hours earlier…._

Director Ozpin sat at his desk and was drinking a cup of coffee, when Glynda came running in through the door" Sire, we had a spike in the Tesseracts energy, should we continue with the plan or shut it down?" She asked him. Ozpin let out a small chuckle" Oh Glynda, it just had a energy increase is all…..it's not going to destroy the whole base!" He said chuckling.

As he said that, a bolt of blue energy bursted out the wall and destroyed his coffee mug. Ozpin looked at his now ruined mug and then at Glynda" We must deactivate that thing!" He said rushing to the elevator. Glynda quickly followed him and the two went down to the bottom level, but on the way down, the elevator stopped and Ozpin looked at Glynda" How much of a spike was it?" He asked

" Enough to power the WHOLE Helicarrier for 100 years!" She shouted out. Ozpin re adjusted his glasses and looked at her" Ok...but please use an inside voice please.." He said calmly. Glynda facepalmed and looked at him" Fine, now let's go." She said as the elevator started up and began to go down again. Ozpin chuckled" I think you scared it." " I scare a lot of things!" Glynda said annoyed

As they reached the bottom floor, they rushed into the room and saw Ren looking at it" This has been going on for hours now…maybe it's dying off?" He asked. Ozpin shook his head" No, No. This thing has the power to keep New York up and running for the next 45 years, but I believe it's doing something else….wait, what is happening?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the Tesseract. It began to glow a brighter blue than before, and shook violently. Everyone hit the deck and the tesseract shot out a blue bleam and made a portal.

Everyone watched as a figure walked through dressed in a green dress and golden highlights. Her hair was as black as the night, and her eyes were as if someone lit a fire and she was staring at it. She walked up to the Tesseract and picked it up with her bare hands" Ah, so this is where you have been….a shame it took me so long to find you." She said speaking. Ozpin looked at her and got up" Cinder Fall, the Norse Goddess of Trickery….and your sister is Nora Valkyrie, the Goddess of Thunder."

"Ah, so somebody knows who I am….and you must know why I want the Tesseract so bad?" She asked with attitude in her voice. Ozpin looked at her and shrugged" Actually no, could you please tell me what you are planning to do." He asked slowly walking up to her. Cinder then pulled out a staff and pointed it at him" Wouldn't you like to know….and I can sense that your about to shoot me….Ren!" She said quickly turning around and looking Ren dead in the eyes. He shot the arrow, but Cinder caught it and it burnt in her hand. She poked Ren with the staff in his heart, and his eyes went a deep blue and he looked at Cinder" What are my orders?" He asked

"Kill the foolish old man!" She yelled out. Ren quickly shot another arrow at Ozpin, striking him in the chest, and sent him to the ground. Glynda ran over to Ozpin's side, while Port and Oobleck rushed Cinder, only to be mind controlled. Glynda rushed Ozpin out of the room, and sealed the door behind her" C..come on! Your not dying on me!" She said as she picked Ozpin up and threw him over her shoulders, and began to make their way out of the facility. Cinder and Ren made their way out, and vanished off of the face of the map, with no energy signature.

Glynda rushed Ozpin to a evac chopper and they began to fly off. Ozpin pulled the arrow from his chest, and pulled away his shirt, and it was revealed that he wore a bullet, and arrow proof vest. Glynda looked at Oz, and sighed" Wish you would have told me earlier…..but at least you're ok."

"Pilot, take us to New York please…..I have and _old_ friend i need to see…" Ozpin said

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, holiday craziness, and finals got in my way, but I got it out, and sorry if it seems short, I wanted this chapter to focus on the Tesseract getting stolen….**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all in the next one!**


	5. The Soldier

Weiss looked at Blake and went wide eyed." What do you mean the Tesseract has been stolen! Who in their right mind would fight SHIELD like that!?" She asked

Blake put her hand up, and stopped Weiss." From what Ozpin told me, her name is Cinder Fall, the goddess of trickery. Her sister is.."

"Nora Valkyrie….the Goddess of Thunder….So there really are gods.." Weiss said interrupting Blake.

Blake got up from the couch, and went over to a window overlooking the city" I'm going to be honest Weiss….I don't think this little team that Ozpin has you gathering will stop a goddess. We are human for god's sake, and we aren't immortal like Cinder….we will die.." Blake said coldly

Weiss looked at Blake" But we will die trying…. She said

Blake let out a chuckle" Yeah.." she said turning around to face Weiss.

"But why did you say yes to Ozpin, Belladonna?" Weiss asked

"Well, I got tired of running around with the same people, and I wanted to start new...is that so wrong for me to want a new life?" Blake asked

"N..No, but your a deadly assassin! There isn't going to be a new life for you….unless you really want to turn over a new leaf...the maybe you can make up for your past mistakes….." Weiss said

Blake looked at Weiss" Maybe…."

"Well, I'm going to go and check on the girl…." Weiss said before heading to the medical bay

 **In the Medical bay**

Ruby laid on a bed, and kept staring at the ceiling, and kept thinking about what just happened in the last couple hours. She had to be saved by the person who was pretending to hunt her down, was shot in the leg, and the person who was hunting he also knew her secret identity. Ruby sighed and sat up, and looked around the Medical Bay. It was hightech, and state of the art, and had robots operating everything. Ruby then looked down at her leg, and saw that it was covered in bandages.

" This is going to leave a easy to spot scar….really hope my powers also make scars go away, or else dad is going to kill me…" Ruby though.

Ruby moved to the edge of the bed, and put her good leg down, and then stood up. Then she slowly put her other leg down, and sighed" Ok….I can stand, that's good…..now how about walking?" she said taking a step forward, and began to limp." Crap!" she thought limping around the room

"The hell are you doing you dolt?!" Weiss yelled, as she walked into the room

"Oh, hey Weiss…" Ruby said nervously

Weiss walked up to Ruby and gave her a deadly serious look, and all Ruby could do is let a weak chuckle out. This was going to be a long night for her….

 **In Wukongs Gym…**

A red haired girl was in the middle of her nightly routine and was hitting a 100+ pound punching bag. She was working her anger out, and kept hitting the bag, and before long was crying while hitting the bag.

Ozpin and Glynda walked into the gym and looked at the red haired girl

"Sir….is that?" Glynda asked

"Yes…..that is Pyrrha Nikos….or Lady Liberty." Ozpin said

Pyrrha was having nightmares of the day her whole world changed. How she and Jaune where on the Hydra rocket, and how Jaune sacrificed himself so that she could live. Pyrrha should be happy that she is alive, and well…..but she missed Jaune terribly. She had a crush on him when they first met in elementary school, and was hoping when the war was over….he would ask her to date him. But that didn't happen, instead Pyrrha was now in the future, and her best friend, and partner was now gone….but she kept hearing his voice,and with one mighty puch, destroyed the bag, and the sand inside, as well as the destroyed bag went all over the floor

A man with blond hair, and a unbuttoned shirt walked up to Pyrrha and placed a hand on her shoulder" That's the 20th bag you destroyed Pyrr…." the man said

"Sorry Sun…..it's just...I hear his voice again…" Pyrrha said beginning to tear up

Sun looked at Pyrrha" I know that I'm not the perfect guy to give advice….but I think Jaune would want you to keep moving forward…"

Pyrrha nodded" Yeah….maybe your right…" She said

"Of course Im right….now get out of here, before you destroy another bag…" Sun joked

"Or what? You'll pop your claws?" Pyrrha teased

"I'll make a quick exception…..now go and live your life kid…" Sun said walking away

Pyrrha nodded, and grabbed her gym bag, and went to leave but was stopped by Ozpin and Glynda" What are you two doing here?" She asked

"We have a new mission for you…" Ozpin said

"What's the mission sir?" Pyrrha asked

"The Tesseract was stolen last night by a new foe we haven't faced before. Her name Is Cinder Fall, the Norse Goddess of Trickery and Lies. She came through a portal, took over Ren, Oobleck and Port, and then stole the Tesseract from us…..We need your help Lady Liberty." Ozpin said

Pyrrha saluted Ozpin" Reporting for duty sir!" she said

" Good, now we better get moving…..also we need to make a quick stop first…" Ozpin said as Glynda and Pyrrha followed him out the door

"And where is that?" Pyrrha asked

"To see the other." Ozpin said

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, and as always, I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Next Step

**Hey guys, ThatOneMuteGuy here, and I'm doing a Character change for two Characters. Originally I said that Qrow was going to be Falcon, but after careful consideration, Qrow will now take over Wolverine and Sun will be Falcon. And I'm deciding with a friend on the final Ships in this story.**

 **That's all I need to alert you guys about, without further wait, please enjoy this chapter!**

Weiss began to yell at Ruby, saying it was stupid, and reckless on what she was doing. Ruby had just been shot in the leg, and was trying to walk, but Weiss caught her, and was chewing her out.

"That was stupid Ruby!" Weiss said walking around Ruby angrily.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, and sighed" Look Weiss...I have a fast healing factor, and it fixed my wound already…" She explained

Weiss glared at Ruby" So you have a healing factor…..prove it.." She said simply

Ruby reached down and began to take off the bandages, and showed Weiss the gunshot wound. It was fully healed over, and left a very visible scar behind. Ruby then sat up from her chair and stood the leg, and then looked at Weiss" See, Im perfectly fine….you worry to much.."

Weiss sighed" Well, I can't have one of my teammates doing anything reckless, and getting even more hurt….but Im glad your ok.." She said walking to the door

"Wait, teammates?" Ruby said following Weiss

Weiss sighed" Yes you dolt, teammates. Director Ozpin wanted me to gather people with special powers to form a team and stop a evil villain.." Weiss explained

"Ohhhh….who else is on the team you are putting together?" Ruby asked

"Well, There is Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna, you, and Nora Valkyrie." Weiss said

"Wait…. Yang! My sister is going to be on the team!?" Ruby asked excitedly

"Yang is your sister….interesting." Weiss said

"Even I knew that.." Blake said walking up to the pair

"I haven't seen her since i was 7!" Ruby said

"She has been hiding out in the Nevada desert, the Blood Gulch region more specifically.." Blake said

" We need to find her!" Ruby said jumping up and down

Blake chuckled at Ruby's happiness, while Weiss sighed and looked at Blake" Well, when should we go?"

"Ma'am, there is a landing craft landing out front." Jarvis said

Weiss, Blake and Ruby looked over and saw a S.H.I.E.L.D plane land outfront. The doors opened and out stepped Ozpin, Glynda and Pyrrha stepped out. Ruby went wide eyed and smiled" Is that Lady Liberty!" she fangirled out

"Christ…" Weiss muttered, while Blake chuckled

Ozpin, Glynda and Pyrrha walked into the building and Ruby kept looking at Pyrrha

" Miss Nikos, this is…." Glynda said before Pyrrha interrupted her

" The Scarlet Spider….It's nice to meet you!" Pyrrha said extending her hand for Ruby to shake.

Ruby shook her hand" You…...know me?"

"Yes, you do great work, and don't get the credit you deserve…and I'm kind of a fan... " Pyrrha said

Ruby had a wide smile on her face" Oh my god yes! Lady Liberty is a fan! This is a dream come true, oh my god my heart is going to explode!" she thought

Pyrrha smiled at Ruby" So, what's it like to swing around the rooftops of the city?"

"Its super fu-" Ruby said before Weiss put a hand over her mouth" Well, before we continue with that, I need to know, why are you three here…" Weiss said

"Well, we came to see if you knew the location of Miss. Xiao Long.." Glynda said

"I already told them…" Blake said

"Good, now it would be best if we hurry up…" Ozpin said

"Why is that?" Ruby asked

" I would like to have the team assembled before Cinder can do her evil plan…" Ozpin said

"That and your sister is a very wanted woman, Miss Rose…." Glynda added

"Why is she wanted?" Ruby asked

"Well, she was originally a top Gama Scientist ,who was caught in a bomb she made…..instead of turning her into a green, hulking rage monster, It made her stronger, faster and even more deadly. Is she get provoked or mad, her eyes will turn red and she unleashes hell…." Glynda said

"Oh my god…" Ruby said

"Now, let's head to the Nevada desert and try and find her!" Ozpin said


	7. The Hunt for the Dragon-Pt1

It was a long and grueling 12 hour flight to the Nevada desert. and was playing a game on her phone. Weiss and Pyrrha where flying the landing craft to Nevada. Blake was sitting next to Ruby, reading her book. Ozpin and Glynda where talking about how to get Yang to join the team.

"Are we there yet?!" Ruby said

Weiss let out a groan of annoyance" For the last time Ruby, we aren't there yet!"

Ruby sighed" For a high tech, military jet….This thing is slow!"

Pyrrha chuckled and looked at Weiss" This is why I always drive to locations…"

"That takes even longer!" Weiss yelled

Glynda sighed" This is going to be a long ride….."

* * *

Once the aircraft landed in the middle of the desert, Ruby stepped out and went wide eyed" What the hell!?" she said looking around, only to see mountains for miles around

Weiss rolled her eyes" Turn around you dolt!"

Ruby turned around and saw a large town in the middle of nowhere" Oh…"

"Miss Xiao Long should be here….according to reports, she likes to drink at a bar called…'Juniors Atomic…,How….Nice.." Glynda said

"Well, we need to find her. Then, we need to convince her to join our cause.." Ozpin said

"Why don't we check the bar first!" Ruby said

" Smart…" Weiss said in a mocking tone of voice, only to have Pyrrha glare at her

"That sounds like a good plan Ruby…" Pyrrha said with a warm smile towards the younger girl

Ruby smiled back, and the team began to make their way into town, and look for the bar.

People kept staring at Pyrrha, and Glynda. Most of the comments made towards them was about their bust size, while a couple comments about Pyrrha where that she might be able to take the "Dragon" on and actually win

" Who is this….'Dragon' they are referring to?" Pyrrha asked

"It's the name they gave Miss Xiao Long. People say that when she gets mad….she can catch on fire and have superhuman strength.." Ozpin said

"She sounds like brute.." Weiss said before almost tripping over a rock" I hate this place! It's hot, dry and I'm getting tired of walking!" She complained

"Deal with it…..Princess…" Ruby joked

Pyrrha let out a soft chuckle and kept waking

Weiss pouted and kept walking with them

At the center of the town, surrounded by multiple shops and restaurants was Juniors Atomic bar" This place is huge!" Ruby said looking at the very large building.

The team then walked into the bar, only to find a large neon dance floor, a large disco ball hanging from the center of the roof, and a very large bar, with thousands upon thousands of drinks on display.

"Whoa…" Pyrrha said looking around

"I have seen larger…" Weiss said

By the bar, there was a man wearing a black suit and black hair talking to a Girl; she had long golden hair that went down to her legs, a duster that was open in the top section to show off the girls large bust size, pair of torn up blue jeans, boots and a sawed off shotgun on her back

"How about..instead of Sweetheart….You can call me SIR!" The Golden haired girl said as she grabbed the man's scrotum and squeezed it, causing him to yelp in a high pitch voice

Ozpin sighed" Well, it looks like we found her…"

Weiss looked at her" Like I said…..a brute."

" Do that again Junior….and I'll show you how I treat people like you in private~" Yang said with a grin

Ozpin shuttered" Oh god…"

"What did she mean by that?" Ruby asked

"She was going to….." Ozpin said before Glynda covered his mouth

"Show him a thing or two!" She said

"Oh!" Ruby said

Yang looked over to the small team" Well….I can tell you people aren't from around her…"She stopped while looking at Ruby" R...Ruby..?"

Ruby smiled softly at Yang" Hey….Yang.."


	8. A quick Preview!

( Here is a small Preview of what is to come!

Yang let go of Junior's Junior and went over to them" Oh my god…...You have gotten so tall!" Yang smiled

Ruby nodded" I….guess I did...but why are you here! Why didn't you come home!"

Yang sighed" Because i'm a freak…"

"What do you mean? You look the same….only taller, and with longer hair.." Ruby said

"Sis...whenever I get mad...I become an uncontrollable raging beast. I didn't want to hurt you or dad…" Yang said before Ruby quickly hugged her


	9. The Hunt for the Dragon Pt2

Yang let go of Junior's Junior and went over to them" Oh my god…...You have gotten so tall!" Yang smiled

Ruby nodded" I….guess I did...but why are you here! Why didn't you come home!"

Yang sighed" Because i'm a freak…"

"What do you mean? You look the same….only taller, and with longer hair.." Ruby said

"Sis...whenever I get mad...I become an uncontrollable raging beast. I didn't want to hurt you or dad…" Yang said before Ruby quickly hugged her

Ruby then looked up at her older sister" So...how did you become a freak?"

Yang sighed and looked at Ruby" It started when I was working on a new type of bomb for the Government. My PHD in Gamma Radiation helped me and a few coworkers build the first and highly lethal Gama Bomb. We made a breakthrough...or so we thought. One of the Generals...General Ironwood wanted to use the bomb as a weapon to make sure any foes bow to him...I found out when I was done working on it. When he found out, he took me and tied me to the bomb and left me. I thought I was done for..me and my beautiful golden locks!"

Get to the point Yang.." Ruby said

"Right, so there I was, screaming and trying to get out when he blew the bomb up, and from the looks of it killed me. But he was mistaken. The Bomb didn't kill me, but it modified my entire DNA structure, so when I become mad or super pissed off, I can flip buildings the size of the Empire State! I also gained a healing factor…" Yang explained

"So...if you have all that, then why do you have a shotgun?" Blake asked

"Because it's badass and awesome!"

"Fair enough.." Blake said

Ozpin then stepped Forward" Now Miss Xiao Long….would you be interested in joining a team that I forming to save the world?"

"Sounds fun!" Yang smiled

"That was easy!' Weiss said

"But on one condition….the strongest member here has to beat me in a arm wrestling contest!" Yang declared

Pyrrha stepped forward" I accept."

Weiss turned to Blake" She isn't that strong.."

"Stronger than your toothpick arms…" Black said, earning a chuckle from Ruby and middle finger from Weiss

Yang chuckled and pulled a table and chair up and sat down, before putting her arm up" Lets see you match the power of the Dragon, honey~"...

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not uploading for a few months! School and my social life have been fucking crazy! But I'm back and I'm happy to bring this chapter out! Also I have been working on a new side project that will go up on Sunday, so stay tuned for that! But as always, I see you in the next Chapter!~ ThatOneMuteGuy**


End file.
